


Screwdriver

by goth_on_ham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham/pseuds/goth_on_ham
Summary: Ed and Oswald are in a relationship, and Oswald breaks one of Ed's things.But it's only a stupid screwdriver.





	Screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's been ages, and my inbox has so many unreplied to messages. I will get through them all one by one. I wanted to post SOMETHING before the final episode, so here is a one shot I wrote about a month ago, and finally feel okay with sharing. 
> 
> I hope to write more for this amazing show when it is over, I still have many ideas that I never got round to putting on paper. 
> 
> I suppose that I really ought to have written something more meaningful for my final fic before the show ends, but this is what I have. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Takes place at an unspecified point in the series, I had s4ish in mind.)

“Oswald!”

 

Ed's voice rang through the house. He either didn't notice or didn't care that it was nearly 3am. Time probably didn't matter much to him when he had been hardly sleeping over the past two weeks, frantically busy with one of his little projects. Oswald didn't know what it was exactly. Ed had tried to explain it once to him, but not very patiently.

 

As Ed stormed through the house, he woke up nearly everyone besides Oswald, who was happily tucked up in bed. A bottle of wine had assisted in lulling him into a nice, deep sleep. He snored softly, dreaming a pleasant dream of eating an enormous cake while using Jim Gordon as a footstool.

 

“Oswald! Wake up this instant!”

 

It was only when Ed opened his bedroom door and strode purposefully towards him that he stirred.

 

“Edward, what on Earth-”

 

He rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed, but was interrupted by the other man grabbing both of his wrists and pulling them downwards.

 

He blinked and squinted at his lover. He could think of Ed that way now. Even if they hadn't been together for long, that was what they were to each other. “What is it? Let go of-”

 

Once again, he wasn't allowed to finish, as Ed frowned and asked, “Where is my screwdriver?”

 

Oswald should have been angry at him for waking him up for such a ridiculous reason. He should have batted Ed's hands off of him and lay back down in bed, telling Ed to return to his workshop and leave him in peace, but...

 

He did know where Ed's screwdriver was.

 

It was in the bottom of the garbage, having been thoroughly mangled in Oswald's attempts to use it to fix the toaster. He had neglected to turn the toaster off first, and there had been a small fire, and the screwdriver had been the sole casualty.

 

“What screwdriver?” He asked, batting his eyes at Ed in a manner that he hoped was convincingly innocent.

 

Ed huffed, suggesting it was not. “You know which one. The one with the green handle. The one I use for _all_ my projects, whenever I need to use a screwdriver.”

 

He punctuated each sentence with a little poke to Oswald's chest, and Oswald flinched as they made their mark.

 

“I don't know.” Oswald replied, with a slight whine.

 

If he hadn't been feeling a little needy over seeing so little of Ed over the previous days, he would have been more annoyed at his persistent, aggressive questioning.

 

Ed had been holed up in his workshop for upwards of twenty hours a day for what seemed like forever. He missed sleeping with Ed beside him. He missed spending time with him in general.

 

This was the first discussion they had had in days, and it was Ed quizzing him over a stupid screwdriver.

 

“You can find it in the morning. Why don't you lie down?” He offered, although he doubted Ed would agree to it.

 

Although Ed did look tired.

 

Oswald couldn't remember when he would have last changed his clothes. He needed a shower too. But as fussy as Oswald was over personal appearances, he would have gladly stripped Ed of his clothes and kissed him all over if Ed would have let him.

 

Alas, Ed was _not_ in the mood for that.

 

“If you don't know where it is, then I suppose I will have to find it myself.” Ed declared, making Oswald's shoulders slouch in disappointment.

 

He stood up and left Oswald alone in bed, and he did not return until 5am, when Oswald had only just gone back to sleep.

 

This time, Oswald had not been having so pleasant of a dream. There was no Jim Gordon footstool and no cake, only screwdrivers. Ed told him if he found him with his screwdriver, he would spank him, and everywhere Oswald went, there was a screwdriver. There were screwdrivers with green handles in his pockets, in drawers, in his food... When he sneezed, a screwdriver came out of his mouth and landed in his hands.

 

Ed would definitely spank him for this.

 

“Oswald.”

 

He woke up to the startling sight of his lover standing next to his bed, brandishing a screwdriver.

 

He gasped, but before he could ask what was going on, Ed explained.

 

“I found this in the kitchen. It was in the garbage.” He placed it down on the bedside table, and folded his arms across his chest.

 

Oswald was never at his best immediately after being woken up. It took him a while to gradually become accustomed to being awake, especially when he hadn't slept well. If he had not just been woken up, he would probably have been able to think of a more clever response than simply, 'Oh.'

 

Ed frowned at him.

 

Oswald gulped.

 

“I don't know why you're looking at me like that, I didn't break it.” Oswald lied, tilting his chin up a little, attempting to feign confidence.

 

Ed's eyes narrowed.

 

“I didn't say it was broken.”

 

Oswald could feel his stomach sinking.

 

“I merely assumed...” His words trailed off.

 

It was hopeless.

 

He knew that Ed knew.

 

“It's only a screwdriver.” He offered, with a slight sigh, close to a nervous laugh, but Ed was unimpressed.

 

“I spent two hours looking for it, and you knew it was already broken. I wasted that time, and you know how busy I've been recently.”

 

Oswald knew all too well. Ed had been too busy to give him the time of day.

 

Yet a screwdriver went missing and he could spend two hours trying to find that...

 

His bitterness must have shown on his face, because it annoyed Ed. It presumably made him think that Oswald was merely annoyed at being told off.

 

“I can't believe you can look like that when you're the one breaking my things. Things that I _need._ ”

 

“You're overreacting.” Oswald said, perhaps more sulkily than was wise.

 

But he was tired. He was upset.

 

What had started as a rather nice evening of drinking wine and relaxing had turned into being repeatedly woken up by Ed and scolded over some trivial, easily replaceable tool.

 

He didn't mind Ed scolding him as such. It had become part of their relationship that he accepted. One of the things he liked so much about Ed was his parental streak towards him. How he would fuss over him and try to look after him. It was always a little thrilling when he put his foot down and told him he needed to be taught a lesson, and Oswald would try not to look excited as he was drawn over his lover's lap.

 

Not that the spankings were always fun. They hurt. That was the point. They were a punishment. Oswald try to get out of them if he could, but that didn't mean he wanted Ed to no longer take him in hand if he had earned it.

 

However, that didn't change the fact that Ed was so upset with him because of a _screwdriver_.

 

Even if he did need one to complete his project, he could easily get another one. Then he could go back to his workshop and do whatever it was he had been doing to his heart's content.

 

Besides, it was his house, he was the only reason Ed even _had_ a workshop.

 

He was considering saying that, when Ed sat down on the bed, and began to pull Oswald towards him.

 

“Seriously?” Oswald exclaimed, a slight squeak in his voice, as he tried to sink back, to resist and avoid being put over Ed's lap. “Over a screwdriver?”

 

“It's not about the screwdriver. It's about you using my things without asking, and lying about it, and _breaking_ them.” Ed corrected, his voice low, making Oswald shiver a little.

 

“This isn't necessary. I already told you I would buy you another one!” He pleaded.

 

He tried to turn around and twist off of his lap, but Ed had wrapped an arm around his waist, and while he wasn't exceptionally strong, neither was Oswald, and he had gotten good at keeping him in position.

 

He smacked him once, firmly, over the seat of his pyjama bottoms. “And I already told you that wasn't the point.”

 

Ed's hand whapped him briskly about two dozen times over his soft, silky pyjamas. The thin fabric didn't offer much in the way of protection, and Oswald squirmed and gasped, his hands flailing a little in front of him, and his legs twitching, but not quite kicking. Then, Ed pulled the pants down, and after briefly running his hand over the tingling skin, he continued to spank him.

 

It was always worse when it was on the bare skin. Besides it hurting more, it was louder, and while none of them had ever dared so much as hint about it, Oswald was sure that some of the servants could hear the sound of Ed's hand very firmly smacking against his poor, exposed, helpless bottom.

 

Even if they didn't, they must have heard his cries.

 

Because he always ended up crying out. He couldn't help it. He was lucky to hold out for a minute before the yelping started.

 

In this case, perhaps because it had been some time since the last spanking he had gotten, he began to yelp from the first swat on his bare ass.

 

Ed seemed encouraged by this, and launched into a lecture about how Oswald needed to learn to respect his belongings, and how he needed to learn not to lie to him, and how Ed would always find out when he lied, and how Oswald always seemed to need a spanking if left to his own devices for too long.

 

Oswald got the sense Ed was enjoying it.

 

It upset him. He wanted Ed to spend more time with him, but not like this.

 

Perhaps he did deserve it for messing with Ed's belongings, but he wouldn't have even needed to try to fix the toaster himself if Ed had been there.

 

Soon, in less time than it would usually take, Oswald's eyes welled up with tears, and when Ed struck him again, he sobbed, his cries getting a little louder with each slap.

 

Ed stopped soon after that and rested his hand on Oswald's behind. He ran his fingertips over the flushed skin, and when Oswald reached back to pull his pyjama bottoms up, he helped him.

 

A distinct awkwardness hung in the air where neither knew what to say, if indeed it was appropriate to say anything. It felt different than the other times.

 

Usually, Oswald would be helped up and Ed would straighten out his clothes for him and tell him what they were going to do next, or he'd fetch him a glass of water while Oswald lay a little sulkily, sniffling, on the couch or on the bed or wherever he had been punished.

 

Oswald didn't feel much like sulking, but he did feel sorry for himself.

 

“We'll go out this afternoon and you can replace the screwdriver ” Ed said, after several seconds had passed.

 

Oswald blinked, then turned around a little to look up at him.

 

“Together? Won't you be busy in your workshop?”

 

He was still lying across Ed's lap, his ass still very tender, but he had to admit, the thought of going out somewhere with Ed cheered him up almost instantly.

 

“I'll take the afternoon off.” Ed replied, sounding unusually apologetic, especially considering how he had been just a few minutes ago when he had been scolding him.

 

“Really?” Oswald's heart swelled in his chest.

 

“Really.” Ed began to help him off of his lap, but Oswald needed little. As soon as he was upright, he wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders, and attempted to kiss him.

 

Ed moved to the side, his face slightly pink, and Oswald didn't think it was from the effort of smacking him so thoroughly. He had managed to avoid it being noticeable when Oswald had been over his lap, but now he had a full view of Ed, he could see he was excited. “I have more work to do if I'm taking the afternoon off to replace the screwdriver you broke.”

 

Oswald rolled his eyes.

 

He supposed he would have to wait a little longer for _that._

 

It was ridiculous, when Ed was so clearly wound up and wanted it...

 

He could smack him.

 


End file.
